dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Vikings Isle
Vikings Isle, sometimes referred to as Vikings Island, is a cold island north of Castle Cove, home to Viking clans and mythical monsters. History Vikings Isle was first settled by Norse explorers many centuries ago. While other parts of the world adopted new technology and customs, the Vikings held onto their old ways. As a result, even in the present day, there are Vikings who still rely on wooden ships and primitive weapons. Unfortunately, Vikings Isle was also inhabited by mythical monsters, including giant wolves, sea serpents, and many species of dragons. Early reports claimed that the Kraken and massive trolls also made their home in Vikings Isle. For years, the Vikings have defended their home from these monsters, and have noted that the monsters particularly prefer to attack the Viking Fortress whenever thick fog rolls in. However, the Vikings frequently set out to seek out these monsters. Often times, the monsters guarded treasure; for example, the Fenris Wolf guarded two rubies and the Nidhogg Dragon kept a treasure chest. Although it was dangerous to take these treasures, the Vikings remained resolute and continued their hunt for treasure. The mist of Vikings Isle was particularly thick in the year of 2005, so the Vikings were forced to frequently defend the Viking Fortress from the monsters such as the Fafnir Dragon. Tired of all the years of fighting, the Vikings followed the monsters, took their treasure, and even captured the Fafnir Dragon's offspring. The battles were fierce, climaxing with a battle against the furious Fafnir, which viciously attacked the Viking Fortress to free its offspring. In 2006, the Vikings amassed an army and set out with a Heavy Artillery Wagon and Double Catapult to take on the most powerful dragon of the region, the Armored Ofnir Dragon. In 2010, due to the northern climate and geography of Vikings Isle, only Mutant Pterosaurs and fire-breathing Mutant Lizards could easily thrive on the island. However, these Mutant Dinos overran the Viking forces, forcing them to retreat to a new fortress built near an underground lake. With no Vikings around to keep at bay, the native monsters once again took control of the island. Magma and his team arrived to provide needed assistance to the Vikings before evacuating them to safety. Stealth, who had been mutated by the Shadows, captured a boat headed for Vikings Isle. There, she used her trained Mutant Dinos to take over the old Vikings Fortress, turning it into her base of operations. She intended to take control of the whole island. A team of scientists, including Jack and Robert Harra, were stationed on Vikings Isle only to go missing. Databoard, Slash, and other Dino Attack agents were sent by Shadow to rescue them. They were successful in their mission, finding the scientists in a cave. Databoard also found Stealth and helped her regain her identity. XERRD expressed interest in building a base in the Vikings Isle region. When Dr. Wolf defected from the organization, he traveled to Vikings Isle and allied with the modernized Skr-Ok Clan. From their Skr-Ok Clan Compound, they created hybrids of the native monsters and Mutant Dinos to harass XERRD and Dino Attack Team. When discovered, the compound was raided by Dino Attack Team and Alpha Team, and the Skr-Ok Clan and Dr. Wolf were defeated. Major Locations Viking Fortress The Viking Fortress was the primary fortress of the main clan of Vikings. For years, it was under attack by the monsters of the region. After it was partially wrecked by a mace-wielding troll in 2005, it was rebuilt to withstand even a dragon assault, protected by two small catapults and a massive boulder-launching catapult. The mists were particularly thick in 2005, and the Viking Fortress was frequently attacked by the Fenris Wolf, Nidhogg Dragon, and Fafnir Dragon. When the Vikings locked the baby Fafnir Dragon in a cage of the Viking Fortress, the furious Fafnir Dragon attacked the fortress but was defeated after a long and terrible battle. In 2010, the Viking Fortress was overrun by Mutant Dinos. The Vikings retreated and found an underground lake, where they built a new fortress. Meanwhile, the original fortress became a base of operations for Stealth and her trained Mutant Dinos. Databoard followed Stealth's Mutant Dinos to this fortress, where he was captured and then confronted Stealth. Sea of Serpents A region of Vikings Isle's ocean dominated by the Sea Serpents, who attack any ships that attempt to land, and kill any other monsters in the seas. Dr. Rex has tried to deploy Mutant Sea Dinosaurs to blockade this island, but the Serpents have massacred them. They have grown out of control with the decline of a strong Viking population to kill them. However, this poses no challenge to Dino Attack or Alpha Team agents arriving in the area, whose lasers can make short work of the beasts. Skr-Ok Clan Compound The headquarters of the Skr-Ok Clan, a Viking fortress located overlooking the Sea of Serpents. It was a large fortress that was equipped with modern, not traditional, weapons for the Viking guards. The Skr-Ok clan resided in it, along with their scientist allies under Dr. Wolf. It was capable of holding off against a Monster or a Mutant assault, but not an Alpha Team or Dino Attack assault (to the eventual regret of the Skr-Ok clan). It contained research pens where Dr. Wolf worked on combining the Mutant Dinos and the Viking Island Monsters. He succeeded and released several new specimens into the wild. However, when Dino Attack found out what was going on, they mounted an attack (to rescue Agent Reptile). Alpha Team deployed forces also, and obliterated the fortress. They gave the research material found in the laboratories and research pens to Dino Attack scientists to study, and then blew it up. Trivia *Vikings Isle is based on the LEGO Vikings theme released in 2005-2006. Category:Locations Category:LEGO